


Sexy Presents

by freerangegranola



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, F/M, Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who), rose/ten - Freeform, the characters watch doctor who, two doctors meet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freerangegranola/pseuds/freerangegranola
Summary: (Originally I began writing this back in 2012, and I just found this again so I'm revising it and plan on continuing it!)The Eleventh Doctor and Co.,  River Song, Jack Harkness, Rose, and the Tenth Doctor are all mysteriously transported to a paradox-proof room deep within the universe, brought together by a mysterious woman name "Sexy". She tells the crew to watch the new Satellite-Nine produced show "Doctor Who". What potential chaos will ensue, and will watching this series change anything in their wibbly-wobbly time lines?





	1. Preface: The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So as I said in the summary I wrote this way back in 2012 and just found it again! I liked the concept enough to give it some (serious) revision and post it here! :D I have around five chapters already written, so those should be posted fast as I only have to revise and rewrite those. Then I'll start on some new chapters! After this preface I'll start with the actual show-watching. Thank you so much for reading, and if you want to leave any feedback I'd appreciate it so so much!!

   Rose and The Tenth Doctor were laughing uncontrollably after their latest encounter with the Great Duke of Barcelona (The Planet). They had been called to talk with the (not so) Great Duchess of Whales (The planet) out of taking over Barcelona's stocks, using the handy persuasion of her newly acquired plasma gun. Quite funny, indeed. Rose looked over at her Doctor and puffed out her chest and spoke in a gravelly voice: "I am the one and only Great Duchess of Whales! You must bow down to me!" Which sent them into another fit of giggles. The Doctor winked at her before beginning to peak in a shrill voice, intending to imitate the Great Duke of Barcelona, when a faint golden light enveloped them, pulling them from the TARDIS’ control bay, and into a much different room.

~~~~

   Rory came up behind Amy and engulfed her in a hug as The Eleventh Doctor fended off River Song, swatting her hands away from the TARDIS’ flight controls. Amy was giggling with her beloved "Stupid Face", while he chuckled, leaning down to give her a kiss on the forehead. River paid no mind to the PDA surrounding her, instead looking over at the Doctor, annoyed. She fixed him with a stare and stated, dangerously calm, "Sweetie. I know how to fly the TARDIS. Now just step aside-." "No River, I believe that being with her for eight hundred PLUS years, gives me the right to safely say that I know how to fly her better!" The Doctor argued back. The TARDIS purred as if wanting part in the argument when the same, faint golden light took them as well.

~~~~

   Jack leaned into the alien's third face with a shit-eating grin and replied in a husky tone, "Of course I'm the Duke of Manhattan." The multi-gendered alien grinned and leaned in as well, unbuttoning Jack's shirt with one of its many appendages. He laughed joyfully, thoroughly enjoying himself; that is, until the light took him too.

~~~~

   The Tenth Doctor and Rose landed on a plush TARDIS-blue couch. Rose yelped in surprise whilst the Doctor most definitely did “not yelp Rose, that was a very manly shout!” Almost at the same time, on a larger couch that was a few feet away from the loveseat River, Amy, Rory and Eleven all fell very unceremoniously out of no visible point. Once again, with a few shouts of surprise, mainly from Amy and Rory. Jack just fell and landed on a large chair, upside down, shirt un-buttoned and breathing heavily.

   None of them really noticed the surrounding people until Jack looked up and asked "Who the bloody Hell are you all?" There was a pause and then-

   “Who are you?”

   “Who am I? Who are you?!”

   “Where are you from?”

   “I think I asked first!”

   “Wait- who are you?”

   “What is happening?”

   “I was just about to have a damn great time and I apparently got cock-blocked by an omnipresent force, that is what’s happening to me!”

   “Where are we?”

   "FINGERS ON LIPS!" Yelled out the Tenth Doctor as everyone stood in the middle of the large room, yelling all at once, shouting questions to anyone their eyes landed on. Everyone stopped, shocked at the loud outburst. The group all looked at him, and instead of a verbal answer, he motioned towards his finger on his lips rather aggressively. One by one, they all slowly put a finger on their on lips. He nodded, and removed his own finger to begin speaking. Smiling brightly, the Tenth Doctor spoke, "We all obviously have been brought here by someone so why not find out whom and for why? There must have been a reason, and I find that introductions are such a great place to begin! I'll start. My name’s The Doctor and-"

   "Wait! I-but you're-but I'm. How is this? But a Paradox? This isn’t sustainable! Oh, and Rose! Brilliant!" The Eleventh Doctor rambled, words flying out of him at the speed of light, no filter between his thoughts that were processing in fragments and his mouth. Right as everyone began to speak all at once again, a light turned on behind them. The group turned to find a large television turning on. A golden glow began to emanate from the screen, and a feminine voice began to speak, crystal clear as if she were in the room next to them all.

   “ _Everyone, please calm down. My name is…Sexy. Yes, that's my name. I believe I’ve been called that a time or to before._ ” Here, the voice giggled, and the light from the television pulsed. _“I quite like that. Please, all of you listen. I have brought you here for a few reasons. One: The Doctors need a break. Yes, you do. Trust me, I know more about your fatigue that you won’t admit to than you would think. Honestly, you can't save multiple worlds day in and day out without a break once in awhile! Two: You all should meet. It would be good, especially for purposes concerning the future. Three: As an extension to point two, if this works out well, this could potentially lead to the avoidance of some tragic events in some of your’s futures, or in some of your’s pasts. “Now I feel as if you should all be introduced. First off, the flirtatious man with the unbuttoned shirt would be Captain Jack. I believe most of you know him, excluding Amy and Rory. What a shame that you haven’t met until now. He’s always a delight.”_

   At this Jack beamed, and winked at the two new faces he hadn’t recognized. _“That brings me to the Scottish fire cracker. She's known the Doctor since she was very young, and has waited for him her whole life. She and her husband Rory, that’s the man with the brown hair, travel with him. Now we come to River Song. Well, there isn’t too much to say there except…Spoilers!” This phrase earned an aggravated huff from the eleventh doctor, and eye rolls from Amy and Rory. Rose and the tenth doctor had no idea as to why such a simple word would warrant such a reaction. “Now Rose Tyler. Oh, Rose Tyler, such a fantastically silly pink and yellow human, traveling with the Doctor. And now the two Doctors. Yes, TWO. Don't fret, this room is buried very deep in the universe, deeper than you have ever traveled, behind so many nooks and crannies a paradox couldn’t find you if it tried. Yes, it is capable of holding the Paradox of two Doctors. It should be easy to see who's who based on my introduction. “Now, You're all here to watch a series entitled 'Doctor Who'. Satellite Nine created it, and it features The Doctor's Ninth regeneration, and his adventures onwards. Please watch it, and you will be here for as long as need be._

 _"T_ _here is this large television to watch them on, and it is enabled with sound recognition technology, where during the show if you speak to discuss or comment on anything, it will pause until it hears a collective silence for three seconds. Please sit down and watch, it will begin on its own. Oh! Before I forget, there are five rooms here, each containing a bath room and a closet filled with clothes for you each. The room's are assigned as given: Room 1: The Eleventh Doctor Room 2: Rory and Amy Room 3: Professor River Song Room 4: Captain Jack Harkness And Room 5: The Tenth Doctor and Rose. Oh now, stop being modest, room five bunkers! To contain the paradox that would have occurred I could only have a limited amount of rooms, and seven was the limit. There is this room, the five adjoining rooms and a kitchen stocked full with as much food as you will need, including Fish Fingers and Custard. Oh! And please, save all the awkward greetings until the episode finishes. After the first episode, Awkward it up all you want._ ”

   Everyone began to look around at each other, mouths agape, in various levels of shock and disbelief. Jack snorted as he looked over at a very bright-red Rose, still surely focusing on the room arrangements. He nudged her, wagging his eyebrows as he began to button his shirt up.

   "But….The room arrangements!" Began a blushing Tenth Doctor

   "And nothing can hold the this massive of a paradox!" Shouted the Eleventh.

   "For that matter why are we all here? This is pointless!" Shouted Amy.

   “ _Honestly, of course you will all be so difficult about this! Watch the first episode- after that you can each ask me one question. But really, you’re taking all of the fun out of this for me. Now, watch!_ ” The voice startled them as it spoke, sounding as irritated as a disembodied voice could sound.

   "Listen. We should all just do as...Sexy said, and watch the first episode. We'll find out everything sooner!" sighed Rory, resignedly sitting down on the large couch at the end, where Amy walked over and sat with him. River Song shrugged and sat down by her parents- who, of course, had no idea who she was in relation to them quite yet. Eleven and Ten continued staring at each other until Rose looked at Ten, and leaned up to whisper into his ear. He looked at her a moment later and nodded, then they went to sit on the small love seat together. Jack traipsed over to the large recliner, plopping himself down, and throwing back the leg rest very unceremoniously, but in very Captain Jack-fashion. Eleven continued to look at Rose and Ten wistfully before sighing, and walking to sit down next to River Song, adjusting his Bow-Tie until the television came back to life.


	2. Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you so much for continuing to read! As a disclaimer, I do NOT type up the transcripts for the episode, they are from a brilliant website run by a girl named Chrissie. Link at the bottom of the chapter! :) If you have any feedback you'd like to leave I'd appreciate it immensely, and I love reading whatever y'all have to say! :D

 

The television came to life suddenly, stopping the prospect for anymore conversations with the start of the program.

 

**[The Tyler's flat]**

**(Earth, United Kingdom, South London. An alarm clock goes off at 7:30. A young blonde woman gets up, dressed and kisses her mother goodbye.**

 

"You seem like a morning person….nutter." Laughed Jac, who, in return received a famous Rose Tyler stuck-out tongue. He smiled cheekily back at her. Everyone was then silent for three seconds, a collective effort to see the technology at work. It resumed a moment later.

 

**A mother who is also blonde, still in her dressing gown and lazing on the settee while watching TV.)**

**ROSE: Bye!**

**JACKIE: See you later!**

**[Henricks Department Store]**

 

"Oh, I used to go to Henricks all the time!" laughed Amy, looking at the store that had mysteriously exploded back in '05. “They had the best tops!” At this, Rose snorted, remembering the horrible experiences she had in the store. 

“I promise, they weren’t that great; even with the employee discount they weren’t worth it!” Rose chuckled, 

smiling at the red head.

 

**(Rose takes the bus to Central London and gets off outside the department store. There is a banner across the main entrance - Henrick's sale sale Henrick's.**

**The day passes. Rose moves piles of display clothes around the ladies wear section, meets her boyfriend for a snack lunch in Trafalgar Square then goes back to work. Eventually -)**

**TANNOY: This is a customer announcement. The store will be closing in five minutes. Thank you.**

**(Rose and the other girls head for the main doors. The guard shakes a clear plastic bag in front of Rose.)**

**GUARD: Oi!**

  "That was a bit rude." Sniffed the Tenth Doctor, fearing that Rose had been offended. He always was overprotective. She giggled, and placed a hand on his upper arm, turning towards him.

  "It may have been a bit rude, but if he wasn't I would have never met you." She smiled, and  goofy grin began spreading over his face. 

  The other's watched in amusement at their encounter, excluding River and the Eleventh Doctor. He looked on with a rather wistful expression, while she in contrast looked on with a slightly sour expression.

 

**(Rose takes the bag and runs back to a lift and goes down to the basement.)**

**ROSE: Wilson? Wilson, I've got the lottery money. Wilson, are you there?**

**(A door with a large danger of electric shock sign also claims to be the office of H P Wilson, CEO.)**

**ROSE: I can't hang about 'cos they're closing the shop. Wilson! Oh, come on.**

**(There is a clattering noise further down the corridor.)**

**ROSE: Hello? Hello, Wilson, it's Rose. Hello? Wilson?**

 

"This isn't creepy at all!" said Amy sarcastically, and Rose stifled a laugh- she had no idea.

 

**(She opens the door to a store room and turns on the lights. There are boxes of clothes, and dressed dummies.)**

**ROSE: Wilson? Wilson!**

**(As she explores, the door slams behind her. Rose runs back but it won't open.)**

**ROSE: You're kidding me.**

**(More noises behind her.)**

**ROSE: Is that someone mucking about? Who is it?**

**(A male shop dummy turns to watch her, then approaches.)**

 

"Aah!" jumped Rory, surprised at the frightening movement of the shop mannequin. Amy laughed slightly at his outburst, even though she had almost done the same thing. Jack raised an eyebrow at his outburst.  _ How can he travel with the Doctor if he gets frightened by just that?  _ He thought to himself.

 

**ROSE: Yeah, you got me. Very funny.**

**(A second one starts moving behind it, then a third.)**

**ROSE: Right, I've got the joke. Who's idea was this? Is it Derek's? Is it? Derek, is this you?**

**(More shop dummies start moving as Rose keeps backing away down the storage area. Finally they have her up against the wall, and the lead dummy raises its arm. Then a hand grabs Rose's wrist.)**

**DOCTOR: Run.**

 

"Look how good I looked back then!" Laughed the Eleventh Doctor, and Amy and Rory did a double take.

"That's  _ you _ ?!" Asked an astonished Amy. She knew of the regeneration cycle but…wow.

"Look at that! Nice fashion sense, huh?" laughed Ten, and Eleven joined in with him. Rose and Jack laughed as well. River looked inquisitively at his Ninth self.

"Sweetie….Your old ears are rather…." She motioned her head growing larger.

"Oi! My ears were fantastic!" said Ten indignantly. Rose bit back a giggle, tapped him on his shoulder and shook her head.

"What?!" he asked, astonished.

"Either way, Rosie still kissed you, big ears or not." Laughed Jack, joining the conversation. Ten and Rose turned bright red, while  River's eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly.

"Oi! Listen you lot, as stupid as The Doctor may have or may have not looked, can we  _ please _ get back to the show?" Asked Amy, rather irritated. She was rather invested in the story, even if it had only been on for a few minutes.

The members of the conversation sighed and sat down, the show resuming.

 

**(The Doctor has gone modern minimalist, with t-shirt and leather jacket. Everyone say Hi! to** **Christopher Eccleston** **.**

**He drags Rose through the basement as the Autons - see Jon Pertwee's first story for more details - follow, and into a lift. The lead Auton puts its arm through the closing doors. After several tugs the Doctor pulls it off, and the doors close.)**

**[Service lift]**

**ROSE: You pulled his arm off.**

**DOCTOR: Yep. Plastic.**

**ROSE: Very clever. Nice trick! Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?**

"Why'd you think of students?" interrupted Jack again. Rose sighed, ready to explain, even though she knew she gave an explanation in just a moment. 

"It honestly wasn't a bad idea." Spoke up the Tenth Doctor. Jack smiled slightly at that.  _ Honestly, those two just need to get together already  _ thought the captain. Rose grinned at Ten as the show resumed.

 

**DOCTOR: Why would they be students?**

**ROSE: I don't know.**

**DOCTOR: Well, you said it. Why students?**

**ROSE: 'Cos to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students.**

**DOCTOR: That makes sense. Well done.**

**ROSE: Thanks.**

**DOCTOR: They're not students.**

**ROSE: Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's going to call the police.**

**DOCTOR: Who's Wilson?**

**ROSE: Chief electrician.**

**DOCTOR: Wilson's dead.**

"Great way to break it to her, eh Doctor?" asked Rory, surprised that he had apparently always been so blatant. 

"Sorry! Sorry!" The Eleventh replied hastily. "But honestly, must I be punished for things my Ninth Self did?" He complained. Amy raised any eyebrow at him as if to say  _ 'Did you REALLY just ask that?' _

"Never mind." He pouted, turning towards the television ignoring the bemused glances of Rose and his past self. His hearts thrummed at thinking Rose's name. He tried to not let her name stray into his thoughts too often; it just hurt too much.

 

**[Behind Hendrik's]**

**ROSE: That's just not funny. That's sick!**

 

Rory murmured again, nothing particularly intelligible, obviously unpleased with the way the past Doctor had handled that. He hated how he was so rough with Amy from time to time, and wasn’t fond of seeing him act the same way to anyone else.

 

**DOCTOR: Hold on. Mind your eyes.**

**ROSE: I've had enough of this now.**

**(The Doctor disables the lift mechanism with his sonic screwdriver.)**

**ROSE: Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there? I said, who are they?**

**DOCTOR: They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this. (a small bomb) So, I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me. No, you go home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast.** **Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed**

**(He shuts the door behind him, then opens it again.)**

**DOCTOR: I'm the Doctor, by the way. What's your name?**

**ROSE: Rose.**

**DOCTOR: Nice to meet you, Rose. Run for your life!**

 

"Lovely meet and greet you are." Scoffed Jack. The comment was directed to the Doctor he knew, but both looked up and answered with a loud "Hey!"

 

**[Street]**

**(Rose makes her way to the main road, nervous of the dummies in the shop window. She runs across the road, nearly becoming a hood ornament for a black cab.)**

 

"Rose! That was dangerous!" reprimanded the Tenth Doctor. Rose looked at him for a second in disbelief the bursted out laughing.

"You- You're tellin' me off for runnin' out in traffic, yeah? You're saying that's dangerous, like fightin' Daleks and saving the human race from aliens isn't?" she managed to get out between guffaws. He looked at her for a moment, an array of emotions flickering on his face, before he quickly settled into a bemused expression.

“...touche.” 

 

**TAXI DRIVER: Watch it!**

**(KaBOOM! A huge fireball takes out the upper floor of Hendrik's. Rose runs straight past an out of date police telephone box parked just in the alley between two other stores.)**

 

"Ooh…Foreshadowing! Nice, Nice." Commented Jack. “Satellite Nine just has the  _ best _ programming.” at this Ten snorted. Of course Jack would take any moment available to promote the channel he worked for.

 

**[The Tyler's flat]**

**(BBC News 24 keeps everyone informed at 20.45.) TELEVISION: The whole of Central London has been closed off as police investigate the fire. Early reports indicate**

**(Jackie is on the telephone and Rose is slumped on the settee.)**

**JACKIE: I know. It's on the telly. It's everywhere. She's lucky to be alive. Honestly, it's aged her. Skin like an old bible.**

 

"My skin is  _ not  _ like an old bible, mind you." Rose sniffed at Jack, who was laughing at her expense.

"Don't worry Rose, your skin looks perfectly un-bibely." Said Ten, assuring his companion.

"Er, sorry to be rude, but I can't wait. How old are you?" Asked Amy forwardly. Rose looked shocked for a second but quickly replaced the look with a warm smile.

"Twenty. Soon gonna’ be twenty-one in a month or two, though. Linear time, that is." She informed the Ginger.

 

**Walking in now you'd think I was her daughter.**

**A few scoffed at that.**

**Oh, and here's himself.**

**(Rose's boyfriend, Mickey, enters.)**

**MICKEY: I've been phoning your mobile. You could've been dead. It's on the news and everything. I can't believe that your shop went up!**

**ROSE: I'm all right, honestly, I'm fine! Don't make a fuss.**

**MICKEY: Well, what happened?**

**ROSE: I don't know!**

 

"Liar liar, pants on fire!" sung Jack, and he was readily hit with a couch pillow from Rose in good fun.

 

**MICKEY: What was it though? What caused it?**

 

"Live flesh, I assume." River replied to Mickey on the telly, sarcastically.

.

**ROSE: I wasn't in the shop. I was outside. I didn't see anything.**

 

"You're such a  _ liar _ ." Reprimanded Ten, laughing at his favorite human’s  interaction with her ex-boyfriend. He warmed up a bit inside at the thought of Mickey being her  _ ex- _ boyfriend.

"At least you can lie without grinning like a bloody idiot!" smiled Rory. Rose smiled sweetly back, and returned her attention to the show that was beginning to replay the start of the best part of her life. It was nice to relive all of these moments. 

 

**JACKIE: It's Debbie on the end. She knows a man on the Mirror. Five hundred quid for an interview.**

**ROSE: Oh that's brilliant! Give it here.**

**(Rose takes the phone from Jackie and ends the call.)**

**Jack and both Doctor's snorted at that.**

**JACKIE: Well, you've got to find some way of making money. Your job's kaput and I'm not bailing you out.**

**(The telephone rings again. Jackie answers it.)**

**JACKIE: Bev! She's alive. I've told her, sue for compensation. She was within seconds of death.**

 

"You're mum's really melodramatic." Amy informed the blonde woman who was subtly holding hands with her Doctor. Rose laughed at that, the sound making Eleven's hearts thrum faster.

"Yeah, She is."

 

**MICKEY: What're you drinking, tea? Nah, nah, that's no good, that's no good. You're in shock. You need something stronger.**

**ROSE: I'm all right.**

**MICKEY: Now, come on, you deserve a proper drink. We're going down the pub, you and me. My treat. How about it?**

 

"Lemme guess…A match?" asked Rory, looking at Rose for conformation, and when she winked at the comment, he beamed at his deduction.

 

**ROSE: Is there a match on?**

**MICKEY: No, I'm just thinking about you, babe.**

 

"oh,  _ I'm  _ the liar?" laughed Rose at the statement from years ago.

 

**ROSE: There's a match on, ain't there.**

**MICKEY: That's not the point, but we could catch the last five minutes.**

**ROSE: Go on, then. I'm fine, really. Go. Get rid of that.**

**(Rose has brought the Auton's arm home. They kiss, then Mickey picks up the arm.)**

**MICKEY: Bye, bye.**

**ROSE: Bye.**

**(Mickey pretends to be strangled by the arm, then leaves.)**

**TELEVISION: Fire then spread throughout the store. Fifteen fire crews are in attendance though it's thought there is very little chance of saving the infrastructure.**

**(Whistling, Mickey throws the arm into a rubbish bin, while somewhere nearby a couple are having a blazing row.)**

**[Rose's bedroom]**

**(Next morning, Rose's alarm goes off at 7:30 as usual.)**

**JACKIE: There's no point in getting up, sweetheart. You've got no job to go to.**

 

"Oh, she's lovely, she is." Laughed River.

 

**[The Tyler's flat]**

**JACKIE: There's Finch's. You could try them. They've always got jobs.**

**ROSE: Oh, great. The butchers.**

**JACKIE: Well, it might do you good. That shop was giving you airs and graces. And I'm not joking about compensation. You've had genuine shock and trauma. Arianna got two thousand quid off the council just because the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek! I know she is Greek, but that's not the point. It was a valid claim.**

 

"Does she know the meaning of 'Valid Claim'?" Questioned Ten. Rose rolled her eyes, laughing and stroked his hand with her thumb subconsciously, continuing to watch her life replay before her.

 

**(Something rattles at the door.)**

**ROSE: Mum, you're such a liar. I told you to nail that cat flap down. We're going to get strays.**

**JACKIE: I did it weeks back!**

**ROSE: No, you thought about it.**

**Jack scoffed at that.**

**(The screws for the cat flap are on the floor. Then the flap moves. Rose opens it. It's the Doctor trying to look through. She opens the door.)**

**DOCTOR: What're you doing here?**

**ROSE: I live here.**

**DOCTOR: Well, what do you do that for?**

**ROSE: Because I do. I'm only at home because someone blew up my job.**

**DOCTOR: I must have got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you? No, bonehead. Bye, then.**

**ROSE: You. Inside. Right now.**

**(Rose pulls the Doctor into the flat.)**

**JACKIE [OC]: Who is it?**

**[Jackie's bedroom]**

**(Jackie is in her bedroom putting on her makeup.)**

**ROSE: It's about last night. He's part of the inquiry. Give us ten minutes.**

**JACKIE: She deserves compensation.**

**(The Doctor is in the open doorway.)**

**DOCTOR: Oh, we're talking millions.**

**JACKIE: I'm in my dressing gown.**

**DOCTOR: Yes, you are.**

**JACKIE: There's a strange man in my bedroom.**

**DOCTOR: Yes, there is.**

**JACKIE: Well, anything could happen.**

**DOCTOR: No.**

 

Everyone busted out laughing at that, and Rose had tears in her eyes. Jack and Rory were clutching their sides, everyone getting a good laugh, relieving some of the residual awkward tension in the room.

 

**[The Tyler's flat]**

**ROSE: Don't mind the mess. Do you want a coffee?**

**DOCTOR: Might as well, thanks. Just milk.**

**ROSE: We should go to the police. Seriously. Both of us.**

**(The Doctor looks at the copy of Heat on the coffee table.)**

**DOCTOR: That won't last, he's gay and she's an alien.**

 

"Were you talking 'bout me, Doctor?" asked a winking Jack.

 

**ROSE: I'm not blaming you, even if it was just some sort of joke that went wrong.**

**(The Doctor flicks through a paperback.)**

**DOCTOR: Hmm. Sad ending.**

 

"Spoilers." River said happily, lending her catchphrase to have the double meaning, Eleven and the Ponds giggled at that. Ten and Rose looked confused again at the extreme reaction to such a simple word. 

 

**ROSE: They said on the news they'd found a body.**

**DOCTOR: Rose Tyler.**

**(The Doctor sees his reflection in a mirror, and behaves as if he's just regenerated and is just seeing himself for the first time.)**

**DOCTOR: Ah, could've been worse. Look at the ears.**

**ROSE: All the same, he was nice. Nice bloke.**

**(THe Doctor tries to shuffle a pack of cards.**

**DOCTOR: Luck be a lady.**

**ROSE: Anyway, if we are going to go to the police, I want to know what I'm saying.**

**(The pack of cards goes flying.)**

**ROSE: I want you to explain everything.**

**DOCTOR: Maybe not.**

**(The cat flap rattles.)**

**DOCTOR: What's that, then? You got a cat?**

**ROSE: No.**

**(Unseen by anyone else, the Auton arm grabs the Doctor by the throat)**

**ROSE: We did have, but now they're just strays. They come in off the estate.**

**(Rose comes in from the kitchen area with two mugs of instant coffee. The Doctor is still being strangled, but she takes no notice.)**

**ROSE: I told Mickey to chuck that out. You're all the same. Give a man a plastic hand. Anyway, I don't even know your name. Doctor, what was it?**

**(The Doctor manages to throw the arm off. It stops in mid air and grabs Rose's face instead. The Doctor pulls at it, pulling Rose down on top of him as they fall onto the coffee table and smash it. Jackie is using her hairdryer and hears nothing. The Doctor finally gets it off Rose with his sonic screwdriver, then jabs the device into its palm. The fingers stop flexing.)**

 

"Sorry 'bout that." Said Ten, sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. Rose smiled, waving it off.

 

**DOCTOR: It's all right, I've stopped it. There you go, you see? Armless.**

**ROSE: Do you think?**

**(Rose hits him with it.)**

**DOCTOR: Ow!**

 

Rose and Jack shared a look and snorted. Amy laughed; she liked the spunk in this girl. She felt a strange connection to her.

 

**[Staircase]**

**ROSE: Hold on a minute. You can't just go swanning off.**

**DOCTOR: Yes I can. Here I am. This is me, swanning off. See you.**

 

"You know, there's this thing called manners…Learn 'em." Amy told Ten.

"Oi! I've learned 'em! In linear time that was over two and half years ago!" He protested. Rose squeezed his hand, in silent support for his defense. 

 

**ROSE: But that arm was moving. It tried to kill me.**

**DOCTOR: Ten out of ten for observation.**

 

"God, you were a right ass then, eh, Doctor?” Asked Amy, this time directing her comment to her Doctor.

 

**ROSE: You can't just walk away. That's not fair. You've got to tell me what's going on.**

**DOCTOR: No, I don't.**

 

"Holy T.A.R.D.I.S.! Honestly, Doctor, did your Ninth self have a social deficiency? Or was he just that thick?" Asked a bemused River, glad she hadn't met him in that regeneration. She wouldn’t have been able to stop herself from spouting off some rather… unkind retorts.

 

**[Outside the block of flats]**

**ROSE: All right, then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking.**

**DOCTOR: Is that supposed to sound tough?**

**ROSE: Sort of.**

**DOCTOR: Doesn't work.**

**ROSE: Who are you?**

**DOCTOR: Told you. The Doctor.**

**ROSE: Yeah, but Doctor what?**

**DOCTOR: Just the Doctor.**

**ROSE: The Doctor.**

**DOCTOR: Hello!**

**ROSE: Is that supposed to sound impressive?**

**DOCTOR: Sort of.**

**ROSE: Come on, then. You can tell me. I've seen enough. Are you the police?**

**DOCTOR: No, I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home.**

**ROSE: But what have I done wrong? How comes those plastic things keep coming after me?**

**DOCTOR: Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you. You were just an accident. You got in the way, that's all.**

 

"Oi! Rosie isn't an accident!" burst out Jack. He and Rose had developed a sort of sibling-esque relationship over their travels.

“Thank you, Jack.” replied Rose, smiling warmly at him.

 

**ROSE: It tried to kill me.**

**DOCTOR: It was after me, not you. Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down. The only reason it fixed on you is 'cos you've met me.**

**ROSE: So what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you.**

**DOCTOR: Sort of, yeah.**

**ROSE: You're full of it.**

**DOCTOR: Sort of, yeah.**

**ROSE: But, all this plastic stuff. Who else knows about it?**

**DOCTOR: No one.**

**ROSE: What, you're on your own?**

**DOCTOR: Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly, while all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on.**

**ROSE: Okay. Start from the beginning. I mean, if we're going to go with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do, how did you kill it?**

**DOCTOR: The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead.**

**ROSE: So that's radio control?**

**DOCTOR: Thought control. Are you all right?**

**ROSE: Yeah. So, who's controlling it, then?**

**DOCTOR: Long story.**

**ROSE: But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?**

**DOCTOR: No.**

**ROSE: No.**

**DOCTOR: It's not a price war. They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?**

**ROSE: No.**

**DOCTOR: But you're still listening.**

**ROSE: Really, though, Doctor. Tell me, who are you?**

 

_ The love of my life _ thought Rose. As much as she tried to play it cool, there was no denying that she fell more and more for her Doctor every day…as much as she traveled to the distant planets, and saved worlds, she still thought the most amazing part of her travels was just spending the non-linear days with the amazing man.

**DOCTOR: Do you know like we were saying about the Earth revolving? It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it. The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go. That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose Tyler. Go home.**

 

"Oops. I didn't listen." Laughed Rose, grinning, trying to push her more romantically-inclined thoughts to the back of her mind.

"Glad you didn't." Ten smiled cheekily.

 

**(The Doctor walks off towards the Tardis with the arm. Rose walks off towards another block of flats when there is a rush of air and a strange noise. She turns and runs back, and the Tardis has gone.)**

**[Mickey's flat]**

**MICKEY: Hey, hey, here's my woman. Kit off!**

**ROSE: Shut up.**

**(They kiss.)**

**MICKEY: Coffee?**

**ROSE: Yeah, only if you wash the mug. And I don't mean rinse, I mean wash. Can I use your computer?**

**MICKEY: Yeah. Any excuse to get in the bedroom.**

 

"Oh, he's lovely, he is." Said Amy, rolling her eyes.

 

**Don't read my emails!**

 

"Why not?" asked Jack, waggling his eyebrows to suggest something.

“There’s this new invention called privacy where I’m from, maybe you’ve heard of it.” 

 

**(Rose uses to hunt for Doctor, 17,700,000 results. Doctor Living Plastic**

 

Eleven snorted at that search

 

**55,300 results. Doctor Blue Box 493 results. The top one says - Doctor Who? ...do you know this man contact Clive here. She clicks on the site and there is a fuzzy picture of the Doctor.)**

**[Clive's street]**

**(Mickey drives Rose there in his yellow VW beetle.)**

**ROSE: You're not coming in. He's safe. He's got a wife and kids.**

**MICKEY: Yeah, who told you that? He did. That's exactly what an internet lunatic murderer would say.**

 

"As much as I hate to say it Rose, Mickey the Idiot had a point. You shouldn't be meeting strange people, who're associating with me over the internet." Said Ten, worried, and feeling the need to tell her this.

"Yes Doctor, I know, I was just excited, Okay?" He nodded. Amy and Rory exchanged a look, both wanting to know more of Ten and Rose’s curious relationship.

 

**(One of Clive's neighbours puts out his black wheelie bin and gives Mickey a nasty look. Rose knocks on a door across the street. A boy opens it.)**

**ROSE: Hello, I've come to see Clive? We've been emailing.**

**BOY: Dad! It's one of your nutters!**

 

At this Rose snorted, as did both Doctors.

**(A couch potato comes to the door.)**

**CLIVE: Oh, sorry. Hello. You must be Rose. I'm Clive, obviously.**

**ROSE: I'd better tell you now. My boyfriend's waiting in the car, just in case you're going to kill me.**

**CLIVE: No, good point. No murders.**

**(Clive waves at Mickey.)**

**CAROLINE [OC]: Who is it?**

**CLIVE: Oh, it's something to do with the Doctor. She's been reading the website. Please, come through. I'm in the shed.**

**CAROLINE: She? She's read a website about the Doctor? She's a she?**

 

“God, I hope so, or else I’ve been lying for years!” joked Rose. Everyone got a good laugh out of that.

 

**[Clive's shed]**

**CLIVE: A lot of this stuff's quite sensitive. I couldn't just send it to you. People might intercept it, if you know what I mean. If you dig deep enough and keep a lively mind, this Doctor keeps cropping up all over the place. Political diaries, conspiracy theories, even ghost stories. No first name, no last name, just the Doctor. Always The Doctor. And the title seems to have been passed down from father to son. It appears to be an inheritance. That's your Doctor there, isn't it?**

**ROSE: Yeah.**

**CLIVE: I tracked it down to the Washington public archive just last year. The online photo's enhanced, but if we look at the original**

**(The original is a picture of Kennedy's cortege going through Dallas. The Doctor is just one face in the crowd.)**

**CLIVE: November the 22nd, 1963. The assassination of President Kennedy. You see?**

**ROSE: It must be his father.**

**CLIVE: Going further back. April 1912. This is a photo of the Daniels family of Southampton, and friend. This was taken the day before they were due to sail off for the New World on the Titanic, and for some unknown reason, they cancelled the trip and survived.**

 

"Doctor!" groaned River, addressing her Doctor, Eleven. He was always bad at not saving people. He grinned sheepishly, and so did Ten, even though the comment wasn’t directed at him. 

 

**And here we are. 1883. Another Doctor. (a sketch) And look, the same lineage. It's identical. This one washed up on the coast of Sumatra on the very day Krakatoa exploded. The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there. He brings the storm in his wake and he has one constant companion.**

**ROSE: Who's that?**

**CLIVE: Death.**

 

"Lovely bloke he is." 

 

**(Out in the street, the wheelie bin moves closer to Mickey's car.)**

**CLIVE: If the Doctor's back, if you've seen him, Rose, then one thing's for certain. We're all in danger.**

**[Clive's Street]**

**(Mickey watches the bin move and gets out of his car. He goes to the bin and lifts up the lid.)**

**MICKEY: Come on, then.**

**[Clive's shed]**

**CLIVE: If he's singled you out, if the Doctor's making house calls, then God help you.**

**(Mickey shuts the bin lid and finds he is stuck to the plastic. It stretches as he pulls at it, then the bin growls, flexes, snaps and finally whips Mickey inside itself. Burp.)**

 

"What the hell? Did he die?!" asked Amy, clearly surprised at the unexpected twist in Rose's life. Rose jsut shrugged, instead of answering pointing to the screen.

 

**ROSE: But who is he? Who do you think he is?**

**CLIVE: I think he's the same man. I think he's immortal. I think he's an alien from another world.**

 

"Er…that's actually pretty much right, except the immortal bit. Though he was pretty close." Laughed Rose, thinking back to how correct Clive was.

 

**[Clive's street]**

**(Rose returns to the car. Mickey is sitting behind the steering wheel.)**

**ROSE: All right, he's a nutter. Off his head. Complete online conspiracy freak. You win! What are we going to do tonight? I fancy a pizza.**

**(But this Mickey is obviously plastic.)**

**MICKEY: Pizza! P-p-p-pizza!**

**ROSE: Or Chinese.**

**MICKEY: Pizza!**

**(Plastic Mickey weaves off down the road.)**

 

"You didn't notice?"

"You're that thick?"

"He's  _ obviously _ plastic!"

"Oh, Rose!"

"Really Rosie?"

Rose held up her hands in a surrendering motion to the wave of comments that were being shouted at her in response to her obliviousness.

"Sorry, sorry! I know, I was quite thick." She gave a half smile, and returned to the television, ignoring the mutters of incredulity.

 

**[Pizza restaurant]**

**(Rose is still oblivious to the fact that Mickey has shiny skin and a fixed grin on his face.)**

**ROSE: Do you think I should try the hospital? Suki said they had a job going in the canteen. Is that it then, dishing out chips.**

**The two Doctors and Rose snickered at that, rembereing the time she** **_had_ ** **ended up serving chips. I could do A Levels. I don't know. It's all Jimmy Stone's fault. I only left school because of him. Look where he ended up. What do you think?**

**MICKEY: So, where did you meet this Doctor?**

**ROSE: I'm sorry, wasn't I talking about me for a second?**

 

"Ooh, feisty." Chided Jack.

 

**MICKEY: Because I reckon it started back at the shop, am I right? Was he something to do with that?**

**ROSE: No.**

**MICKEY: Come on.**

**ROSE: Sort of.**

**MICKEY: What was he doing there?**

**ROSE: I'm not going on about it, Mickey. Really, I'm not, because, I know it sounds daft, but I don't think it's safe. I think he's dangerous.**

**MICKEY: But you can trust me, sweetheart. Babe, (deep) sugar, babe, sugar.**

 

"Creeepy!" said Amy, her accent making the over-enunciation sound funny to those who weren't used to her scottish outbursts.

 

**You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you, Rose. Because that's all I really want to do, sweetheart, babe, babe, sugar, sweetheart.**

**ROSE: What're you doing that for?**

**WAITER: Your champagne.**

**MICKEY: We didn't order any champagne. Where's the Doctor?**

**WAITER: Madam, your champagne.**

**ROSE: It's not ours. Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?**

**MICKEY: I need to find out how much you know, so where is he?**

**WAITER: Doesn't anybody want this champagne?**

 

"That voice…" started Rory, obviously trying to place it.

 

**MICKEY: Look, we didn't order it.**

**(Plastic Mickey finally looks up to see that the waiter is the Doctor.)**

**Everyone laughed at the Doctor in that situation.**

**MICKEY: Ah. Gotcha.**

**(The Doctor starts shaking the bottle vigorously.)**

**DOCTOR: Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the happy couple. On the house!**

**(The Doctor releases the cage around the cork and it flies into Plastic Mickey's forehead. After a few moments, he spits it out.)**

 

"Brilliant!" Smiled River Song.

 

**MICKEY: Anyway.**

**(Plastic Mickey gets up and turns his hand into a chopper. Rose flees, screaming,**

**"Wasn't that brave then, was I?" asked a blushing Rose. Ten squeezed her hand.**

**as Mickey wrecks the table. The Doctor grabs the Auton and pull off its head. The rest of the customers scream.)**

**MICKEY: Don't think that's going to stop me.**

**(The body gets up and starts flailing around. Rose sets off the fire alarm.)**

**ROSE: Everyone out! Out now! Get out! Get out! Get out!**

 

"Smart move." Approved River song, sending Rose an approving glance. “Sometimes our dear Doctor doesn’t see the most obvious solution to issues.”

 

**(Rose and the Doctor run through the kitchens carrying the head, while the body wrecks the restaurant before following them to the back exit.)**

**[Outside the restaurant]**

**(The Doctor seals the exit shut while Rose runs down the alley, past the Tardis. The end is secured by padlocked gates.)**

**ROSE: Open the gate! Use that tube thing. Come on!**

 

"Tube thing." Scoffed Eleven, receiving a stuck-out tongue from Rose. He smiled at her in response, his brain flooded with memories of her. He lapsed into a thoughtful silence, reminiscing instead of watching the documentation of his past adventures. 

 

**DOCTOR: Sonic screwdriver.**

**ROSE: Use it!**

**DOCTOR: Nah. Tell you what, let's go in here.**

**(The Doctor unlocks the Tardis and goes inside while the Auton hammers on the metal door, making large dents.)**

**ROSE: You can't hide inside a wooden box. It's going to get us! Doctor!**

**(Rose tries the gate again then runs inside the Tardis. She stops, takes one look and runs outside again. A siren is wailing in the distance. She runs around the Tardis then when the Auton finally smashes through the metal door, she makes up her mind.)**

**[Tardis]**

**ROSE: It's going to follow us!**

**DOCTOR: The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute.**

 

"You're not nearly as rude now." Commented Rory, to the eleventh Doctor.

"Regeneration. Thankfully I’ve picked up some manners in the recent regenerations. It is still me, of course, but at the same time-" Started Eleven, before being interrupted.

"A completely different person." Finished Ten. The Doctors shared a glance; almost as if to appraise each other rather than to try to non-verbally communicate.

 

**(There has been another redesign. It is still mostly open plan, but the time console is more central and the walls are slightly curved. What were once roundels are now brass coloured hexagons. Don't like it.)**

**DOCTOR: You see, the arm was too simple, but the head's perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right. Where do you want to start?**

**ROSE: Er, the inside's bigger than the outside?**

**DOCTOR: Yes.**

**ROSE: It's alien.**

**DOCTOR: Yeah.**

**ROSE: Are you alien?**

**DOCTOR: Yes. Is that all right?**

**ROSE: Yeah.**

**DOCTOR: It's called the Tardis, this thing. S. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space.**

**(Rose bursts into tears.)**

**Rose became beet-red at that moment, and everyone politely didn't stare at her, and continued to watch.**

**DOCTOR: That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us.**

**ROSE: Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?**

**DOCTOR: Oh. I didn't think of that.**

**ROSE: He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head. They copied him and you didn't even think? And now you're just going to let him melt?**

**DOCTOR: Melt?**

**(The plastic head is melting on the console, where it is attached by cables.)**

**DOCTOR: Oh, no, no, no, no, no!**

**(The Doctor sets the Tardis in motion.)**

**ROSE: What're you doing?**

**DOCTOR: Following the signal. It's fading. Wait a minute, I've got it. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Almost there. Almost there. Here we go!**

**(The Tardis lands and the Doctor runs for the door.)**

**ROSE: You can't go out there. It's not safe.**

**[Westminster]**

**(Nighttime on the north back of the Thames next to the RAF monument.)**

**DOCTOR: I lost the signal, I got so close.**

**ROSE: We've moved. Does it fly?**

**DOCTOR: Disappears there and reappears here. You wouldn't understand.**

**ROSE: If we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose.**

**DOCTOR: It melted with the head. Are you going to witter on all night?**

**ROSE: I'll have to tell his mother. Mickey. I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again! You were right, you are alien.**

**DOCTOR: Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey**

**ROSE: Yeah, he's not a kid.**

**DOCTOR: It's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, all right?**

 

"Stupid ape?" asked Amy, testily.

"Er…extremely smart descendents of Apes?" tried the Eleventh Doctor instead, only to receive a huff from the red head.

 

**ROSE: All right.**

**DOCTOR: Yes, it is!**

**ROSE: If you are an alien, how comes you sound like you're from the North?**

**DOCTOR: Lots of planets have a north.**

**ROSE: What's a police public call box?**

**DOCTOR: It's a telephone box from the 1950s. It's a disguise.**

**ROSE: Okay. And this, this living plastic. What's it got against us?**

**DOCTOR: Nothing. It loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth, dinner!**

**ROSE: Any way of stopping it?**

**(The Doctor holds up a tube of blue liquid.)**

**DOCTOR: Anti-plastic.**

**ROSE: Anti-plastic.**

 

"Anti-plastic?"

"Anti-Plastic."

Anti-plastic."

"Enough with the Anti-plastic!" cried out River.

 

**DOCTOR: Anti-plastic.**

 

Eleven snorted at that, glancing at River who just groaned in response.

 

**But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?**

**ROSE: Hold on. Hide what?**

**DOCTOR: The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal.**

**ROSE: What's it look like?**

**DOCTOR: Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London.**

**DOCTOR: A huge circular metal structure like a dish, like a wheel. Radial. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible. What? What?**

**(The Doctor turns and looks at what Rose is staring at on the south bank but the penny doesn't drop.)**

**DOCTOR: What? What is it? What?**

**(He finally catches on to what Rose is looking at. It's call the London Eye, it's on the south bank of the Thames and it is the biggest Wheel in the world - so far.)**

**DOCTOR: Oh. Fantastic!**

 

"You're as oblivious as Rosie." Sighed Jack.

“Oi!”

 

**[South bank]**

**(The Doctor and Rose run across Westminster Bridge.)**

**DOCTOR: Think of it, plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables**

**ROSE: The breast implants.**

**The small group laughed for awhile at that one, with Rose miming her breasts jumping off her chest and expanding, throwing everyone into more laughter.**

**DOCTOR: Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath.**

**ROSE: What about down here?**

**(Rose looks over the parapet and sees a large manhole entrance at the bottom of some steps.)**

**DOCTOR: Looks good to me.**

**(They run down and the Doctor opens up the hatch. There is red light inside.)**

**[Nestene chamber]**

**(They climb down a short ladder into a brick-built area with lots of chains. From there they go through a door and down a flight of steps into a multi-level chamber.)**

**DOCTOR: The Nestene Consciousness. That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature.**

**ROSE: Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go.**

**DOCTOR: I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance.**

**(He goes down to a catwalk overlooking the seething vat.)**

**DOCTOR: I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation.**

**(The stuff in the vat flexes.)**

**DOCTOR: Thank you. If I might have permission to approach?**

**(Rose spots someone on a lower level and runs down.)**

**ROSE: Oh, God! Mickey, it's me! It's okay. It's all right.**

**MICKEY: That thing down there, the liquid. Rose, it can talk!**

**ROSE: You're stinking. Doctor, they kept him alive.**

**DOCTOR: Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy.**

**ROSE: You knew that and you never said?**

 

"Hopes." Said Ten, simply.

 

**DOCTOR: Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?**

**(The Doctor continues downwards.)**

**DOCTOR: Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilisation by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?**

**(A sort of face forms in the vat of plastic.)**

**DOCTOR: Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights. I am talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go.**

**ROSE: Doctor!**

**(A pair of shop dummies grab the Doctor. One takes the vial of anti-plastic from his pocket.)**

**DOCTOR: That was just insurance. I wasn't going to use it. I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not. What do you mean?**

**(A door slides back to reveal the Tardis.)**

**DOCTOR: No. Oh, no. Honestly, no. Yes, that's my ship. That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!**

**ROSE: What's it doing?!**

**DOCTOR: It's the Tardis! The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose! Just leg it now!**

**(As the plastic in the vat keeps roaring, Rose phones her mother.)**

**ROSE: Mum?**

**[Outside a police station]**

**JACKIE: Oh, there you are. I was just going to phone. You can get compensation. I said so. I've got this document thing off the police. Don't thank me.**

 

"She's really into the whole compensation thing." Said Rory.

 

**[Nestene chamber]**

**ROSE: Where are you, mum?**

**[Outside Queens Arcade]**

**JACKIE: I'm in town.**

**[Nestene chamber]**

**ROSE: No, go home! Just go home right now!**

**[Outside Queens Arcade]**

**JACKIE: Darling, you're breaking up. Listen, I'm just going to do a bit of late night shopping. I'll see you later. Ta-ra!**

 

"Oh no."

“Oh, yes.”

 

**[Nestene chamber]**

**ROSE: Mum! Mum!**

**(Jackie goes into Queens Arcade, which contains the Underground station entrance.**

**The Conciousness starts throwing energy bolts around.)**

**DOCTOR: It's the activation signal. It's transmitting!**

**(The Eye lights up with energy.)**

**ROSE: It's the end of the world.**

**[Queens Arcade]**

**CLIVE: There's no point creating a spreadsheet if you're going to spend summer money in winter months.**

**(A shop dummy moves.)**

**CAROLINE: Oh, my God! I thought they were dummies. I nearly had a heart-attack.**

**(Everyone stops to watch the show in all the store windows until one dummy smashes the glass and comes out. Jackie is coming down the escalator.)**

**CLIVE: It's true. Everything I read, all the stories. It's all true.**

**(An Auton's fingers drop and it shoots Clive.)**

 

"No!" shouted Rose. She hated that good 'ol Clive had died. She squeezed Ten's hand tighter, and he squeezed back. 

 

**[Nestene chamber]**

**(The plastic in the vat is getting extremely agitated.)**

**DOCTOR: Get out, Rose! Just get out! Run!**

**ROSE: The stairs have gone.**

**(The Autons try to push the Doctor into the vat. Rose and Mickey run to the Tardis.)**

**ROSE: I haven't got the key!**

**MICKEY: We're going to die!**

**(Rose looks around for other possibilities.(**

**Back at the shopping centre, Autons start coming down the escalator, shooting at anyone. Jackie finally screams, throws away her plastic bag and runs. But outside the Arcade is just as dangerous. The Autons shoot a passing taxi driver. She hides behind the crashed vehicle, then three brides smash their way out of the shop behind her.)**

**DOCTOR: No!**

**NESTENE: Time Lord.**

**(Rose stands up and looks at the Doctor, then runs round the chamber.)**

**MICKEY: Just leave him! There's nothing you can do!**

 

"Bloody bast-" began Amy, to have her mouth covered by Eleven's hand. He grinned cheekily at everyone's looks.

 

**ROSE: I've got no A Levels, no job, no future.**

**(She grabs an axe as the three brides prepare to shoot Jackie.)**

**ROSE: But I tell you what I have got. Jericho Street Junior School under 7s gymnastic team. I've got the bronze!**

**(Rose chops through the rope holding a very long chain to the wall and takes firm hold. She runs and swings out along the side of the catwalk, kicking the two Autons into the vat. The second one also drops the vial of anti-plastic into it. The golden Nestene screams as it starts to turn blue.)**

 

“You’re a right bad ass, you are!” complimented Amy. She loved this chick! She thought they’d be getting along fine for the length of time they were here.

 

**DOCTOR: Rose!**

**(The Doctor grabs her as she swings back.)**

**DOCTOR: Now we're in trouble.**

**(Explosions start and the signals from the Eye stop. The shop dummies start to stagger then fall over. The Doctor and Rose run to the Tardis, where Mickey is holding on for dear life, and they all go inside. The Tardis dematerialises.)**

**[Outside Queens Arcade]**

**(The Tardis materialises on the Embankment by a row of shuttered kiosks and Mickey runs out, terrified. Jackie answers her mobile phone.)**

**JACKIE: Rose, Rose, don't go out of the house.**

**[Embankment]**

**JACKIE [OC]: It's not safe. There were these things, and they were shooting! And they**

**A few snorted at that .**

**[Outside Queens Arcade]**

**JACKIE: Hello? Hello?**

**[Embankment]**

**(Rose goes over to Mickey, who is trying to hide behind a pallet.**

 

"Idiot." Muttered Amy.

 

**The Doctor stays in the doorway of the Tardis.)**

**ROSE: A fat lot of good you were.**

**DOCTOR: Nestene Consciousness? Easy.**

**ROSE: You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me.**

**DOCTOR: Yes, I would. Thank you. Right then, I'll be off, unless, er, I don't know, you could come with me. This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge.**

**MICKEY: Don't. He's an alien. He's a thing.**

**DOCTOR: He's not invited. What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere.**

**ROSE: Is it always this dangerous?**

**DOCTOR: Yeah.**

**ROSE: Yeah, I can't. I've er, I've got to go and find my mum and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so.**

**DOCTOR: Okay. See you around.**

**(The Tardis dematerialises.)**

**ROSE: Come on, let's go. Come on. Come on.**

**(The Tardis materialises.)**

**DOCTOR: By the way, did I mention it also travels in time?**

**ROSE: Thanks.**

**MICKEY: Thanks for what?**

**ROSE: Exactly.**

**(Rose kisses Mickey on the cheek and runs into the Tardis.)**

 

"Whoa."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transcript Link: http://www.chakoteya.net/  
> :D


End file.
